Injustice: War of Gotham
Authors Note: For now all character stuff will be on this page as I dont feel like making an original page for every character. P.S nothing on this page is an official game Injustice: War of Gotham or the Gotham War for short is a spin off of injustice with several features from Mortal Kombat. Information War of Gotham is a 2.5D fighting game for console created by Lyfe Productions. There are several game modes such as multiplayer, story mission and campaign. The story mission follows the bat family as they try and bring peace back to the streets of the war torn Gotham. At that start of the story mission players can choose between good or bad with the chance to choose differently later. Fatalities are a feature of this game. Each character in War of Gotham has a fatality for male and female characters. Gameplay The Gameplay is much like that of Mortal Kombat with fatalities, combos and other similarities. There are however some differences. Each character has a separate fatality which they use againt male and female characters. Age Rating This game is rated 17+ for strong language, lots of violence and nudity. In the story missions there is some swearing particularly by Robin and Nightwing. Some fatalities are extremely brutal and involve lots of blood and gore. Many female characters in the roster are semi naked with Poison Ivy completely topless. In Batgirls chapter of the story mission she is stripped and beaten by her captors, there are clear shots of her ass, breasts and back. Roster Batman Batman is the main character and leads the story mission. His outfit is quite similar to his one in the comics. It is made from bullet proof materials that offer protection but also allow for flexibility. Lasered into his chest plate is Batmans famous insignia. Batmans fighting style is centered around technology and gadgets which include his bat mobile and hive of mechanical bats. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy is one of the main villains in War of Gotham. She is scantily clad in a vine like cloth that covers a few centimeters around her waist but leaves her chest completely exposed. Due to her green skin coloring it appears as though she is wearing a skin tight outfit. She uses her left arm to cover most of her breasts. Poison Ivy has a unique fighting style due to her ability to control plant life. *Robin *Red Hood Nightwing Nightwing is one of Batmans closest allies and one of the heroes trying to save Gotham. He wears a reinforced suit which is black and blue in color. He is armed with two electrical prods which can be sued to generate electricity or drain it out of live wires. In the story Nightwing is one of the heroes that aid batman through the story. His first mission is to destroy Scarecrows load of fear gas which is being shipped into Gotham. His mission however is hindered by the joker who wishes to use the fear gas under the name: Joker Gas. After Nightwing defeats Joker he finds it is too late to stop scarecrow and loses both the Joker and his original target. *Catgirl Batgirl Batgirl is a hero in the story. She wears a suit similar to Batmans with black armor and a bat logo stitched onto the chest. She prefers using hand to hand combat over other weapons. Her clothing and fighting style allow her to be one of the most agile characters. In the story Batgirl is captured by Penguin who lets two of his men beat her and strip her while she begs for mercy. Batman comes to rescue her and hopes to meet an agreement with Penguin whose main goal was to draw Batman out. Eventually they agree that if Batman can defeat Bane, Batgirl will be freed. Depending on the players choice depends on whether Batgirl lives or dies. *Joker *Harley Quinn *Scarecrow *Deathstroke *Bane *Penguin *Deadshot